


Snow Angels

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, December 2020, Fluff, M/M, Microfic, White Christmas, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: In which Draco encountered a group of children lying on the ground and making snow angels.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056464
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8! Omg one more fic to go before I finished this series, also Christmas is just literally 2 days ahead of us. I just want to greet y'all advanced Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, I hope y'all managed to be okay throughout the whole year, even if this year wasn't really necessarily good, there's always good in everything. If y'all need someone to talk to, say hi to me on my **Tumblr** ([@chartreuserpent](https://chartreuserpent.tumblr.com)) Happy reading!!
> 
> Also, don't forget to check this whole series of fics if you have some spare time. Thank youuu~!! <3 Kudos and nice comments are always appreciated >3<

Draco never imagined himself to lie on the ground in a white Christmas to create a snow angel or simply doing something extraordinarily weird in general, he says it’s not very Slytherin like, being raised in a different household it’s only natural for him to expect that everything would be different as soon as he dates the famous Harry Potter. The first months of them dating is quite a mess, since they’re both raised differently in a different environment and beliefs, their opinions in things or in life, in general, are different too.

But Draco has come to adapt and accept Harry’s opinions on things, he might not look like it but he’s willing to listen to Harry’s opinions and respect them. But one thing Draco has been quite regretting is... He adapted Harry’s habits and hobbies by instincts. The blond didn’t know he did until one day his lover pointed it out.

It was a fine winter day at that time, white snow covered the surrounding, a slight winter wind blowing as it sends shivers down Draco’s spine. His hand was freezing ice-cold, and the same goes for the one who’s holding his hand, his lover. The two decided to go out and take a look outside before going to the mart.

But on the way to the mart, they saw a group of children lying on the ground and swinging their little arms and leg wide apart and closing it again, repeatedly. Draco looks at the children, confused and bothered, his hold in his lover’s hand grew tighter. Harry noticed his gaze at the children and chuckled, he leaned closer to Draco’s ear and whispers, “They’re making snow angels,” he explained to his clueless lover.

The blond raised his left eyebrow and observed the patterns in the ground, it is indeed like an angel, it has wings as it is. Draco didn’t know but for the first time in his life, he wants to do something unique and extraordinary. Harry stifles his laughter as he observes Draco, the blond’s eyes were sparkling in excitement. The raven-haired was quite amused by this, as he knows his lover isn’t fun of this stuff.

“Wanna try?” Harry offered to make snow angels with Draco, the blond’s cheeks were flushed, and was quite shy to admit he likes it but agreed to do it with his lover. “T-then, what do w-we do?” the blond stuttered for a bit in his sentence, Harry laughed a bit at his lover’s cuteness. “You just lie on the ground and do what you see the kids were doing earlier,” Harry explained patiently to him.

Draco just nodded before flopping himself into a pile of snow on the ground, the landing was soft, unexpectedly. He cluelessly opens and closed his arms and legs together but smiled when he got used to it, Harry smiled while watching him, he really wants to capture this moment.

“Join me,” Draco said with a wide smile plastered on his face, looking up at his lover, Harry nodded and flopped himself into the pile of snow in the ground. “It’s fun, also the skies look clear, isn’t it?” Draco muttered as he observes the clear skies above them. Harry hummed in agreement. The two stayed like that for a while, looking at the skies as they have flopped into the ground.

“Don’t you think we’re forgetting something?” Harry said his green orbs looking at his lover beside him, their fingers intertwined together, they don’t plan on getting up on the ground yet. Draco giggles to himself and locks his grey eyes at Harry’s green ones. “Idiot, the mart...” the blond said with a huge grin. Harry’s eyes widen at this and quickly shot up on the ground. 

“Get up babe, we need to buy gifts,” Harry said to Draco, offering his hands for Draco to get up. Draco whined at this but took his hand, “I want to lie on the ground more,” he said in a whiney voice. Harry chuckled at him before snaking his arms at Draco's waist, “No, we’re buying gifts now.” Harry said as they depart the playground and makes their way to the mart. Leaving two huge snow angels that everyone would think it’s mysterious as it is in a _children’s playground._


End file.
